


take me home (or, dinner at the Lemieuxs')

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan's life is very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home (or, dinner at the Lemieuxs')

i.

Jordan's tongue is halfway down Sidney's throat when Sidney pulls away and says, “I want you to come with me tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I mean, it's optional practice and all, but I want to work on my shot,” Jordan says and then tries to continue to kiss him but Sidney puts a hand on his chest and Jordan sighs, “What, Sid? I'll even stay with you after practice if you want, work on passing, but come on.”

“It's not about that,” Sidney says but then pauses, “But that'd be great if you could, yeah. But no, I meant tomorrow night?”

Jordan slumps against the pillows, knowing that there won't be anymore making out until Sidney’s done talking. “What's happening tomorrow night?”

“I'm going to have dinner with Mario and the family. I thought we could, you know, go together?”

Jordan feels his head spin. “Sid,” he starts but then he looks at Sidney's face, hopeful and a little apprehensive, so he says softer, “I can't, he's the owner of the damn team.”

Sid shrugs, not comprehending. “He's just Mario.”

“Yeah, he's just Mario to you, but he's the owner of the team to me.” Sid lies down next to him but his arms are crossed. “Did you tell him I was going to come?”

“I told him I was bringing a date,” Sid says quietly.

“Fuck, Sid, does he even know you like guys?”

Sidney shrugs again and plays with the frills on the throw Jordan's mom picked up for him last time she visited. Sid and Jordan have been doing this for a little while now, falling into a habit of hooking up after games to get the excess energy out or during long stretches between games when they were bored and horny and didn't want to go out with the guys. It was just easier, simple, good. But now, Jordan didn't really know what they are, hadn't put a label on it, and all of a sudden Sidney wants him to have dinner with Mario?

“Sid, does Mario know you like guys?” he repeats.

“He - we don't have that kind of relationship, him and I, okay?” Sidney says, nearly tearing out the frills from the throw so Jordan pulls his hands away before he does any real damage. “We just, he wants me to be happy. And Nathalie's always bugging me about bringing someone over, a date. And you and I, aren't we, you know, together? He won't care.”

“He might.”

“He won't, Mario's a good guy.” He pauses and looks into Jordan's face and fuck, if it isn't the most vulnerable expression Jordan's ever seen on him. “If you don't want to come, you don't have to.”

Jordan runs a hand through his hair. “He's probably expecting a leggy, tall, blond, you know?”

Sidney smiles a little. “You're tall and blond, maybe he won't notice a difference.”

Jordan rolls his eyes and then says, “I'll come.”

Sidney's smile gets wider, he straddles his legs over Jordan's and kisses him, mouths open and Sidney's taking off his shirt and yeah okay, if he gets this by having to go to Mario's, then it can't all be too bad.

ii.

It's bad. It's really bad. Jordan can barely sleep, Sidney's tucked against his side and his left knee is completely over his legs, trapping him in the bed, and for someone who dislikes physical contact as much as Sidney, he's practically an octopus when he's asleep. His mind just keeps thinking about the dinner with Mario, how he'll react, what Sidney will do if Mario doesn't handle it well. In no other relationship did he have to worry about his fucking career just because he was going out with someone.

When he finally does fall asleep, it's nearly two o'clock and Sidney wakes him up five hours later when he gets up from bed and goes to take a shower before he makes breakfast. Jordan's still in bed when Sidney comes out with just a towel on and Jordan sleepily reaches out and pulls Sidney's hand until he's on the bed, too.

He sits up and starts kissing Sidney's shoulders and then reaching up to his neck, sucking hard like he knows Sidney secretly likes even though he complains about having to cover it up and the guys on the team noticing. Jordan thinks some of the guys know about them, knows that some of the more perceptive guys have had to figure it out by now, but no one's said anything or given them any more shit than they usually do.

Jordan's reaching down underneath Sidney's wrapped towel, already having woken up with a morning hard-on, but Sidney just moves out of the way. “Not before practice.”

Jordan drops his hand and groans. Fuck Sidney and his stupid rules: No sex right before practice. No sex right before games. No sex during slumps that are more than three games long but no more than six games long. If the slump is longer than six games, they can have sex once and if they don't win the game after they’ve had sex, then no sex for the indefinite future until they win. Jordan thinks Sidney has it all written down somewhere.

Sidney puts on a t-shirt from a volunteering event the whole organization participated in last spring and a pair of boxers that are too big for him and hang on his waist and Jordan realizes that it's his and fuck, that's not helping his hard-on go down.

Jordan goes to take a shower, jerks off, thinking of how Sidney's mouth looked last night wrapped about his dick, his other hand touching himself, and then goes to the kitchen where Sidney's making protein shakes for the both of them. They taste gross, but they're gearing up for the playoffs and he doesn't want to drop any more weight than he has, so he keeps the stuff in the cabinet for when Sidney comes over and he can make it for them.

Sidney looks at him fondly as he drinks it, which is weird because Jordan coughed when he took his first sip so there's some on his chin and he's pretty sure his shirt.

Sidney finishes up his drink first, obviously because he has no taste buds and actually likes the stuff, and puts the glass into the dishwasher. He goes to Jordan's room and by the time Jordan's done with the shake, Sidney's back in his regular clothes.

“I gotta go back to the house to get my suit,” Sidney says. “But I'll see you at practice, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you'll stay afterwards to help with my passing,” he says, not even with a hint of a question.

Jordan rolls his eyes. “Yes, Sid.”

The corners of Sid's lips quirk upwards and he gives Jordan a kiss. “Good.”

iii.

True to his word, Jordan stays nearly an hour after practice with Sid, playing keep away and passing back and forth until he gets tired. Sidney could probably easily go another hour on the ice, the little freak, but they have to shower and Sidney said something about getting dessert before the dinner and that just made Jordan scowl because he was enjoying the few moments he could get his mind off the imminent doom that was going to occur to him tonight, thanks Sid.

They part ways after they practice but Jordan's going to come over to Sidney's place before dinner since it's closer to Mario's anyway. He goes to his apartment and slumps on the sofa, letting himself indulge in self-pity for a little bit, and then his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and it's Eric.

“What do you want?”

Eric gasps over the line and Jordan can imagine him covering his hand over his heart because that's what he always does. “Honestly, Jordy, it's like you never want to hear from me.”

Jordan rolls his eyes and repeats, “What do you want?”

“Why did Sidney Crosby call me to ask what your favorite type of pie was?”

That makes Jordan sit up. “What?”

“He called me, like, ten minutes ago to ask what your favorite type of pie was, man. I told him it was apple.”

“I hate apple pie.”

Jordan can hear the grin on Eric's face when he says, “Yeah, I know. So why was Crosby asking me what your favorite type of pie is? Is he doing a poll or something? Couldn't trust you to answer truthfully?”

Eric knows about whatever he and Sid are doing together, found out by walking in on them when he got the room keys from Kennedy to trash Jordan's side of the room and saw him and Sidney making out. He seemed shocked for a few moments, room keys dropping from his hand, but then he just doubled over in laughter and the fucking jackass had to actually step in the hotel hallway to catch his breath. Afterwards, he half-jokingly threatened Sidney to not break his brother's heart and then put the still shirtless Jordan into a headlock like he was still twelve or something.

“We're going to Mario Lemieux's house tonight!” Jordan says with fake cheer.

“Oh fuck,” Eric says.

“Yep.”

“When you mean 'we', you mean?”

“Me and Sidney. Together to Mario's house,” Jordan says. “I'm his date.”

“Shit, Jordy,” Eric breathes out. “Does he even know about you guys?”

“Nope, it's going to be a fun surprise.”

Eric laughs a little. “Well, then it looks like having to eat apple pie tonight is going to be the least of your problems, little brother.”

iv.

They're supposed to be there by six so Jordan gets to Sidney's house at five, if only to give himself a little time to relax before Mario kills him.

Sidney's already dressed in nice slacks and a button-up shirt, same as Jordan. Sidney hasn't done anything to his hair, Jordan put some gel in his because he's been growing it out a little, but Sidney's looks okay, too. Sidney's house is sparse, probably because he spends most of his time going back and forth from Mario's guest house to Jordan's apartment to ever really bother decorating and it's always seemed too big for Sidney, even when he has all the guys over to play video games or to eat his gross health food.

Sidney leads him into the kitchen and points to the apple pie on the counter that's from that expensive bakery that Sidney likes to go to on cheat days. “I got apple pie,” Sidney says, smiling.

Jordan nods and sits himself on one of the bar stools and says, “Yay, apple pie.”

“You like apple pie, Eric told me.”

Jordan swivels around on the bar stool so he can face Sidney and also because he really likes swiveling around on bar stools. “Why did you call Eric and not ask me?”

Sidney shrugs. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Eric said you have apple pie every time you go back home, so,” he gestures to the pie. “Apple pie.”

Jordan nods, mentally rolling his eyes at his brother, and wonders if maybe he should've worn a tie. Would a tie be too formal? Maybe he could borrow one of Sid's?

“Jordy,” Sidney says, breaking him from his thoughts. “You okay?”

Jordan nods again and straightens his back. “Yeah, just, um,” he trails off.

Sidney sits on the bar stool next to him. “You don't need to be nervous, it's just Mario.”

Right, to Sidney it's just Mario. It's just the guy he's been living with since he was a rookie and who's practically family. To Jordan, he's the guy who decides everything about his career, when he plays, what he gets paid, whether his contract gets renewed, everything. He wants to tell that to Sidney just to see the reassuring look drop off his face because he doesn't understand but the last thing they need is for them to be fighting right before the dinner and Jordan doesn't like to be a jerk all the time, so instead he bumps shoulders with Sidney and gives him a kiss.

v.

Sidney seems pretty calm as Jordan drives them to Mario's, playing with the radio buttons, listening to one station for half a song and then switching it to another right when Jordan's getting into the music, but his knee is bouncing up and down. Jordan has to put his hand on Sidney's knee during a red light and says, a little mockingly, “I thought it was 'just Mario'?”

Sidney scowls but doesn't move Jordan's hand and if it makes them both feel a bit better about the whole situation, Jordan isn't going to say anything.

vi.

Mario's house is as large and imposing as ever. It's in one of the nicest neighborhoods Jordan's ever been in. He's only been invited over a handful of times and he's always been there with the rest of the guys as a buffer. He parks his car and Sidney gets the pie from the backseat. Jordan takes a deep breath and Sidney hip checks him lightly and gives him a smile.

Sidney rings the doorbell even though Jordan's pretty sure he owns a set of keys and probably even a back-up in case he loses the first set. Nathalie answers with a smile that visibly falters a little when she sees Jordan lurking behind Sidney.

“Hello, Sid,” she says, pauses for a second, and then says, “And Jordan. Please, come in.”

The entry way is just as impressive as Jordan remembers and Nathalie guides them into the living room, “Mario's in the kitchen, getting the salad ready, I'll go get him.”

Sidney hands her the pie. “It's apple.”

“Oh, thank you,” she says, smiling pleasantly.

Sidney looks around. “Where are the kids?”

“Over their friends houses, I thought it'd be nice for it to just be us four.”

Jordan gulps and he feels like he does just before he's about to go into a shoot-out – slightly nauseous and heart pounding.

Nathalie leaves and Jordan and Sidney sit in silence until Mario comes into the living room and stops abruptly when he makes eye contact with Jordan and his eyebrows rise. Jordan feels like he should stand up or something so he does and Sidney follows suit.

Jordan reaches for Mario's hand and Mario takes it, staring intently at Sidney instead of Jordan, and he feels embarrassed by how sweaty and gross his hand must be right now.

“Sid, I thought you told Nathalie you were bringing over a date?”

“I did,” Sidney says and he's got his determined face on but Jordan looks over and can see him bite his lower lip like he does when he's nervous.

Mario makes an 'o' with his mouth when he realizes what Sidney means and then gives Jordan a hard look and Jordan tries not to squirm or fall down or do anything embarrassing.

Nathalie comes in and Mario says to her, “Did you see who Sid brought, darling?”

Nathalie nods and holds Mario's hand and Jordan can see her squeezing his hand more than she probably would normally. “I did, isn't it great for them, honey? And they even brought pie.”

“Apple,” Sidney supplies.

“Apple,” Nathalie repeats to Mario. “You love apple pie.”

Mario nods absently. “Sid, I need some help with the salad, can you come lend me a hand?”

Jordan sees Sidney's doubtful expression but he dutifully nods and goes to join him in the kitchen. Nathalie sits on the sofa and gestures for Jordan to join her.

“Mario cares for Sidney,” she says after a few moments of silence between them. “So do I, we all do. He's like another member of our family.”

Jordan nods, he knows this.

“Mario, he,” she looks over to the direction of the kitchen and then back to Jordan. “He sees a lot of himself in Sidney and wants to protect him.”

Jordan just nods again.

“Don't hurt him,” she says, tone suddenly going very hard. “Or you'll have me to deal with, got it?”

Jordan swallows. “I won't,” he says and he means it. He would never intentionally hurt Sidney.

Nathalie's smile returns as if it never left and she pats him on the knee. “Good, now let's go see if Mario and Sid need any more help with the salad.”

Jordan's legs are slightly shaking as they reach the kitchen and his anxiety doesn't get any better when he sees Sidney's expression, all indignant and pouty like he gets sometimes. Mario doesn't look any better, but after Nathalie leans up and gives him a kiss and pats his cheek, his face gets a little softer.

She turns around and picks up the salad and leads them into the dining room where there's a bowl of mashed potatoes and green beans and ham on the table.

Jordan feels like he should say something. “This looks great.”

Nathalie beams but Mario just glowers some more as he sits at the head of the table. Sidney's about to take the seat next to Jordan but Mario says, “Sid, take the seat to my right? That chair's about to fall apart.”

The chair looks fine to Jordan but Sidney nods and goes over there.

Jordan doesn't really say anything as Sidney asks about Mario and Nathalie's kids and they discuss Taylor and Stephanie's hockey season.

When there's a lull in the conversation, Nathalie turns to Jordan and says, “And you, Jordan? How's your family doing?”

“Fine,” he says, trying to think of something to share. “My nephew's just learning how to walk so Eric's already looking for a hockey team for him.”

Nathalie and Sidney laugh but Mario doesn't. Instead, Mario clears his throat and then says, “So what are your intentions towards Sidney?”

Sidney practically slumps down in his seat with all the embarrassment of a teenager and says, stricken, “Mario!”

Nathalie has a napkin covering her mouth but Jordan thinks she's smiling under it. Jordan kind of hates her for finding humor in this, especially when he feels like he's covered in buckets of sweat.

“I, um. We've been going out?” he says, still not really sure how to categorize it but telling Mario that he's just hooking up with his pseudo-son is the last thing he wants to do.

“How long?”

Jordan looks at Sidney because they've really only been doing it on and off, but it's been more on than off for the past three months about so he says, “Three months.”

Mario nods slowly.

“Do you treat him right?”

“I'm in the room, you know,” Sidney whines, looking more annoyed than embarrassed now.

Mario ignores him and continues to stare at Jordan.

“Yes, sir, I try to.”

“Good,” Mario takes a sip of wine and continues, “If you do anything bad to him, I'll kill you.”

“Mario!” Sidney and Nathalie chorus but Jordan just nods quickly, wanting this whole conversation – this whole night – to be over with.

The conversation after that is more pleasant, Nathalie gets them talking about the season and at least that's more on familiar ground for Jordan and then Nathalie brings out the pie. Jordan stomachs through one piece but declines when she offers them seconds.

“Do you not like apple pie?” Mario asks, a bit too harshly for the subject matter. “It's my favorite.”

“On second thought, I'll have another slice, thank you, ma'am.”

vii.

Jordan slumps down in the car seat, a good amount of the leftover pie in his lap, mocking him. Sidney's sits next to him and smiles. “That wasn't so bad.”

Jordan glares daggers at him. “Maybe not for you.”

“Mario's just,” he waves his hand around as he tries to find the word but eventually settles for, “Mario. He really likes you, you know.”

Jordan snorts doubtfully.

“No, really, he's always talking about your leadership.”

Jordan shrugs. “Whatever.”

Sidney gets quiet on the ride and says, “I'm sorry.”

Jordan says, confused, “Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for making you come. I knew, with Mario, that he'd probably be like that. That he wouldn't be nice to any boyfriend I brought there, even if it was someone he already knew.”

Jordan's hands go tighter on the steering wheel. “Are we?”

“Are we what?”

“Boyfriends?”

Sidney looks uncomfortable and says quietly, “I thought we were?”

Jordan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and puts his hand on Sidney's knee and squeezes a little. “Yeah, we are.”

“Good, I'm glad, good.” Sidney says and then looks at the leftover pie that Jordan put on the backseat before he started driving. “So you really hated the pie, huh?”

Jordan lets out his first laugh of the night. “I really did.”


End file.
